Locations
by ColdSurroundings
Summary: Elliot and Olivia getting their freak on again and again and again in different locations. DIRRRRRTY! One shots. PURE EO SMUT. Read at your own risk. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. PARKED

Parked

"Any movement yet?" Elliot asked while passing the binoculars to Olivia.

Olivia took the binoculars from Elliot, looking through them.

"Nope. Nothin'," she answered, sighing. "God dammit, I'm bored."

"I don't blame you," Elliot responded. "We've been sitting here for a couple hours now."

Elliot and Olivia were parked in the far side of an empty lot, keeping their sights on a dumpster. They suspected that the man they were looking at for a recent rape would discard the tools he used to break into the victim's house.

They had been parked in the dark lot for nearly two hours and both were becoming impatient.

"God, I hope we're not here all night," Olivia said, facing Elliot.

"Oh, c'mon," Elliot chuckled. "Being in the car with me isn't so bad."

"Tonight it is," Olivia responded. "It's not you… it's just that we've been here for hours."

"Bored?" Elliot asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya think?" Olivia said, staring into his eyes.

Elliot began massaging her shoulder and Olivia leaned against the headrest, moaning.

"Elliot, you're going to put me to sleep… Soon you're going to be the only one awake in this car," Olivia warned.

"I could think of some things we could do that would require us to be awake," Elliot said.

"Like what, El… Do you have a board game with you or something?"

Elliot ignored her sarcastic question, removing his hand from her shoulder and placing it on her inner thigh.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, whispering.

Elliot didn't answer her, sliding his hand up Olivia's inner thigh until he met her center. Olivia whimpered as she felt his hand gripping her center, pressing into her slacks.

"El… Elliot… we can't do this right now. We're on a stakeout," Olivia reminded him.

"I can see the dumpster just fine," Elliot answered, sliding his hand up her shirt.

"Mmmmm," Olivia moaned as she felt his hand snake up her shirt and cup her right breast.

"You like that?" Elliot asked, leaning over and whispering into her ear.

"We…can't," Olivia answered.

"Work with me, baby," Elliot whispered. "Let me cure that boredom for you," he said, massaging her breast.

He tucked his hand underneath her bra and slid it above her breasts. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over more toward Olivia, turning to face her.

He pushed her shirt up before bringing his lips to her breast and taking it into his mouth. He massaged her breast with his tongue as he continued to suck.

Olivia threw her head back again, moaning.

"You want me?" Elliot whispered to her.

"Yes... yes," Olivia whispered, panting.

Elliot didn't waste another second as he worked on his belt buckle. He unbuckled it along with the button on his pants and pulled down his zipper. Elliot lifted himself, pulling his pants halfway down his thighs.

"Come ride me," he said as his cock stuck straight up.

Olivia hesitated, looking around the empty lot.

"There's no one here but me and you, baby," Elliot said. "Now pull down those pants and get your sexy ass over here."

Olivia loved the way Elliot spoke when he was aroused. She reached her hands down and began working at her button and zipper. She lifted her ass, pulling her pants and panties down her thighs and down to her ankles. Her pants caught at her shoes and she slipped each shoe off using the opposite foot.

Olivia sat in the passenger seat with only a bra and shirt on. Elliot looked down, bringing his hand between her legs.

"Fuck," Olivia panted as he rubbed his hand in circles around her opening.

Elliot made her wetter as he repeated the motions.

"You're definitely ready for me," he whispered to her.

Olivia kicked the remainder of her pants from her feet and leaned up before climbing onto Elliot. Elliot moaned as she plopped herself onto his lap, both knees on either side of his thighs. Olivia sat on his lap and stared into his eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Liv?...Stop torturing me… please," Elliot said, moaning.

Olivia grabbed his cock and began massaging it with one hand. Elliot threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"Ooooh…fuck…yes," he moaned while Olivia squeezed and massaged his dick.

"You're so hard" Olivia whispered to him, tugging at his dick. "You want me?"

"Wha…you know I do," Elliot answered, breathing hard. "I want to be inside you, Liv."

"You do?" Olivia asked, teasing him. "You wanna fuck me?"

Elliot dropped his jaw and closed his eyes as he felt Olivia massaging the head of his dick.

"Please don't let me… cum on your hands," Elliot begged. "I want to be inside you… so bad."

Olivia lifted her torso and grabbed Elliot's cock, placing it at her entrance. She slid down onto Elliot and yelped as Elliot filled her completely.

"Oh fuck, Elliot," Olivia panted as Elliot brought his hands to her waist and moved her down his cock.

He gripped onto her waist harder and began moving her up and down his dick. Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she leaned her back onto the steering wheel as Elliot's pace increased.

The horn honked once as Elliot pounded into her and her back hit the middle of the steering wheel. Olivia leaned forward putting her arms around Elliot's neck.

"You want more?" Elliot asked as he continued to move inside her.

"Yes… faster… harder," Olivia moaned.

Elliot lifted Olivia slightly and bucked his hips up to drive deeper into her.

"Fuck!" Olivia yelped as Elliot's cock massaged her insides.

"Yeah?" Elliot said, panting harder. "You like that cock?"

Elliot slid his hands from her waist to her upper back. He cuffed his hands onto her shoulders and pulled down on her as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her.

"El…" Olivia moaned as she felt his balls making contact with her entrance as Elliot drove his entire cock inside her. "You feel… so good."

Olivia screamed out and slammed her palms into the roof of the car as Elliot's pumping strengthened. The entire car rocked back and forth as Elliot thrusted into her.

"Here I come," Elliot grunted as he pounded into her.

Olivia screamed out and threw her head back as Elliot pounded into her for the final few times. Elliot released his juices inside her before his pace slowed. He pumped into her one last time before Olivia went limp on him.

Still straddled around Elliot with his cock inside her, Olivia whispered, "I love you… I love you."

Elliot kissed her ear before whispering into it. "I told you stakeouts with me weren't so bad."

**PLEASE REVIEW! DO I HAVE THE SMUT THING DOWN? DO I NOT? LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**Also: Chapter 8 of EL3VEN will be posted today.**


	2. CLOSET

_**YOU GUYS ASKED FOR MORE SMUT AND I JUST CAN'T SAY NO TO YOU….**_

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a second?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up from her desk and faced Elliot.

"What do you need?" she asked, placing her paperwork down on her desk.

"I have to show you something. Come look," Elliot said, cocking his head toward the hallway.

Olivia rolled her eyes and removed herself from her seat, following Elliot.

"Elliot, where are you taking me?" she asked while impatiently following behind him.

Elliot kept his hand on her wrist as he guided her down the hallway.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning. "I found something that I want you to see."

Elliot and Olivia finally arrived at a door on the right. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes after reading the sign on the door.

"It's a janitor's closet, Elliot," she said. "What's so special about this?"

Elliot put his finger to her lips.

"Shhh… The special part is _inside_ the closet," he whispered.

He took her wrist again, leading her into the closet. He closed the door behind them.

Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"Elliot, you're nuts if you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

Elliot confirmed her suspicions and planted a kiss onto her lips. Olivia couldn't help but to continue laughing.

"Jesus, Elliot… a closet? Are you that fucking horny? I feel like we're in a movie or something."

Elliot tucked his fingers under her sweater and pulled it over her head. Olivia didn't resist him.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she giggled, shaking her head.

"Believe it," Elliot said as he pulled her forward and stuck his hands into the back of her pants, groping her bare ass.

"Admit it, Liv," Elliot said while sucking her neck. "I'm a fucking genius."

Olivia brought her hands to his belt buckle and started working on unbuckling it.

"You're a damn fool," she whispered. "I'm not admitting to anything."

Elliot smiled as Olivia pulled his zipper down.

"You're so goddamn stubborn," he said as she pulled his pants down his legs. "And I love that about you."

Olivia squatted down and took off her shoes before placing kisses around his erected dick. She worked her way up his body until she got to his chest. Elliot began working on her pants as Olivia continued to cover his body with kisses. Elliot pulled her pants down and moved his body toward hers.

"Olivia, I don't know how I work with you all day long… I have a constant hard-on when I look at you."

Olivia smiles and grabs onto his dick.

"Oh, you're right," Olivia said, laughing into his mouth as she kissed him.

Elliot bucked his hips into her, pinning her against the wall. He entered her and Olivia screamed out. Elliot quickly put his hand over Olivia's mouth, covering it.

"This room's not _that_ special, Liv… it's not sound proof," he laughed.

Elliot lifted Olivia against the wall and Olivia wrapped her legs around him. This position opened her up completely to Elliot. Elliot bent his knees before thrusting into her. He repeated the motion as Olivia's back slid up and down the wall.

"Fuck," Olivia panted as Elliot moved inside her.

Elliot put his hands on her hips to keep her lifted. He moved faster as Olivia clasped her ankles together, locking herself onto his body.

"Shit," Elliot grunted as he plunged into her.

Olivia put her arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his. She screamed into his mouth as Elliot's dick vibrated inside her.

"I hope you're ready," Elliot grunted. "You're too fucking sexy. I can't hold it for too much longer."

"I'm almost there," Olivia whispered before slamming her head against the wall and moaning.

Olivia's breasts jiggled and bounced up and down as Elliot's pace increased.

Elliot brought Olivia down, her feet flat on the floor. He bent his knees more and thrusted into her while she was standing. Her body jerked up with each thrust. She placed her hands onto his shoulders as he pounded into her.

They both tried to contain their screams as Elliot pumped into her for the final time.

He pulled out and Olivia nearly fell over, but Elliot caught her. They both take shallow breaths, their chests rising and falling in unison. Their bodies are moist from sweat and Olivia's hair is damp.

"We need to visit this closet everyday," Elliot whispers to her before planting a kiss on her lips.

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW FOR MORE SMUTTYNESS! :D **


	3. INTERROGATION

**I CHANGED THE TITLE AGAIN!... FROM "HAPPY SMUT DAY" TO "RISKS AND LOCATIONS". I KNOW I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS STORY FOR EL3VEN AND I APOLOGIZE. ( IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT AND DIRTY EO-NESS, DON'T READ!) ENJOY! **

"Turn off the one-way," Olivia whispered as they stepped to the window and looked inside the interrogation room.

"Are ya sure?" Elliot asked, reaching for the switch. "Won't that ruin the thrill?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Screw thrills... I'm not risking someone watching us. If we're doing this, I want to see through that mirror, Elliot," Olivia told him.

"Your wish is my command," Elliot said, turning the one-way view off so that they could see the outside while in the interrogation room.

Olivia gently grabbed Elliot's wrist and he followed her into the dark room as she led the way.

She walked over to the table in the center of the room and plopped her ass down onto it as Elliot walked between her spread legs.

Elliot didn't waste anytime, kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his strong thighs.

Olivia broke away from the kiss and looked over Elliot's shoulder, looking nervously through the glass.

"We're...the only...ones here," Elliot said in between placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I know," Olivia whispered. "This is risky though... I don't trust this."

Elliot grinned before sucking on her neck.

"Our jobs are risky too," he said before wrapping his arms around her lower back. "Does that mean we should quit?"

Olivia smirked before staring into Elliot's hungry eyes, leaning forward as Elliot tucked his fingers into the back of her pants and grabbed her bare ass before scooting Olivia closer to him.

The bulge in his pants pressed against her belly and Elliot moaned as Olivia reached her hand between them and played with his hard cock.

Elliot removed his hands from her ass and stepped back, working on his pants zipper as he stared into Olivia's chocolate eyes. He needed to be inside her. Now.

Olivia followed Elliot's lead, hopping off the table, working on her pants as Elliot dropped his, fully exposed as his cock pointed to the ceiling.

She slid her slacks and panties down her thighs and looked over at the table before slowly walking over to it, seducing Elliot as he watched her bend over.

Elliot stood there, staring at her exposed body in awe as Olivia brought both elbows to the table.

Elliot walked up to her, slipping his hands up her blouse and massaging her flawless back as his cock poked into Olivia's round ass.

Olivia felt Elliot's cock moving along her tender flesh like a snake as the head of his cock moved up her ass and pressed into her lower back.

"Elliot, I need you in me," Olivia panted as she felt his hardness pressing against her.

Elliot grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it along Olivia's entrance from behind her. She whimpered and Elliot knew she was ready for him as he felt her moisture on the head of his dick.

He positioned his cock and bucked his hips forward, entering her. His pelvis slammed into her ass as he drove his cock inside her. Her insides immediately wrapped around Elliot's manhood like a glove, squeezing him.

He pulled his cock out before driving it back into her. Olivia's arms went weak and her front dropped fully onto the table as Elliot pushed his bulging cock into her again.

The metal table was practically ice cold but this went ignored by Olivia as she moaned through one orgasm after another.

Elliot leaned over her, his chest barely touching Olivia's back as his nipples gently rubbed against her during his motions. He needed to be deeper insider her. He wanted more of her.

Olivia felt Elliot's hands near her sides and lifted her torso slightly before Elliot cupped his hands around both of her breasts.

Elliot squeezed on Olivia's plump breasts while driving his cock even deeper inside her, panting in her ear as Olivia let out one whimper after another.

"Elliot."

He leaned back up into the standing position, pulling Olivia up with him as his dick remained inside her, throbbing. Olivia could feel his cock pulsating inside her and closed her eyes as Elliot effortlessly massaged her inner walls.

Elliot bent his knees and drove into her before repeating the motions. As he stood behind her, his hands were secure on her breasts with each of his movements.

"You feel...so good," he moaned as Olivia tightened around him.

Elliot slid his hands down her front and past her belly button before reaching her middle and using three fingers to massage her clit.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia gasped as Elliot moved inside her while repeating the motions.

Elliot planted additional kisses on her neck as he felt his climax quickly approaching.

"Fuck," he panted as he bent his knees and drove into her for the last few times. "Liv."

His motions slowed and he pushed into her for the last time before pulling out, her moisture covering his cock as he assisted her in turning around.

She faced him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before bending down and reaching for her panties and slacks.

They redressed in front of each other, both grinning as they buttoned up.

Olivia flinched after hearing a faint noise coming from the squad room.

Elliot held his breath and cocked his head toward the door before walking over and opening it.

He exited the room and Olivia followed.

They walked cautiously toward the squad room and heard a man cursing under his breath before recognizing Fin's voice.

Fin jumped slightly and released a heavy breath before speaking.

"What are you two still doing here?" he asked, shocked to see them entering the room, and from that direction of all places.

"Late night," Elliot responded. "You know how it is. What are you doing here?"

"I lost my cell phone. I thought I left it here," Fin responded, looking suspiciously at Olivia's half untucked blouse.

Fin's eyes roamed over his desk again before he began making his exit.

"You two look kinda rough," Fin snickered, noticing Elliot's uneven tie. "Tough case?"

"Yeah, you know how it is," Elliot answered.

"Yeah... I do," Fin answered, chuckling softly before disappearing into the hallway.

Olivia stared nervously at Elliot's face and Elliot couldn't help but smirk, noticing the cute expression on her face.

_**SUGGEST MORE LOCATIONS! PLEASE REVIEW! No smut haters please. **_


End file.
